Life of Po: The Other Mission
by Lion warrior
Summary: Back by popular demand, the SEQUEL to the famous Life of Po. Lily has asked Po about his other missions. Po remembers one about a princess, some Huns, court jesters, a new member of Po's family, and a lot of pudding. Kidding! There's no pudding. Review!
1. The Question

The Other Mission

**Wanted by popular demand, they are back!**

**don't Own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

><p>Lily, now ten years old, sat in her chair, filling her head with wonder. She had been meaning to ask her parents, Po and Tigress, a question that had been on her mind. So she decided to leave her room and go to the Training hall where her mother, aunts and uncles, and her father were outside watching Tigress practice. This is her family. About a month ago, her family's best friends, Lion, Krystal, Zan, Nelon, Mei-Ling, Saber, and all the others came over to have a family reunion where they talked about how they all first met.<p>

Lily opened the door and saw Tigress practicing with the rat, Lion. Lily always thought his name was ironic, but she couldn't be bothered with that. Tigress was standing opposite from Lion as he started to talk. "Lightning," he said in his cheerful voice, "is very tricky to master. It's like fire but a whole lot different." Lion looked into Tigress's face as she looked on in confusion. Lion shook his head. Of course she didn't understand. "Let's put it this way. It's kind of like a fighting style that is quick and...quick." Her ears perked up as he said fighting style. "Now do it again." With that Tigress breathed deeply and quickly extended her hands. Lightning shot out of them as Lion, Monkey, and Mantis dodged it.

"Whoa," Mantis marveled.

"Good, but next time Don't Try To Kill Me! I already have Sarah doing that," Lion said. Sarah was the wife of the person who was sneaking up behind Lily. He suddenly grabbed her, causing Lily to scream. Tigress and Lion's heads shot to where Lily was but they were relieved after Lily's scream turned into laughter.

"STOP IT, UNCLE TAI-GEE! THAT TICKLES!" Lily giggled uncontrollably as the snow leopard continued to tickle her. Tai-gee was Tigress's brother and also the formerly notorious Tai-Lung. Tai-gee continued to tickle her until he felt she had enough.

"And what are you doing here little one?" the snow leopard asked, "Are you looking for Miracle? If you are, she's helping her mother in Grandpa's shop." By Grandpa he meant Po's dad, Mr. Ping, but Lily always seemed to call him Grandpa. Lily shook her head.

"No, I wanted to ask my mom a question. Just a little curious," she said. Tai-gee smiled. "Mom, are you done with your training?" Tigress looked over to Lion with a smirk.

"Well, teach?" she asked. Lion mauled it over.

"Alright. Considering the chances of me dying are increased if we further our exercise in lightning, you can rest." Lion said starting to stretch. Lily rushed over to her mother and hugged her.

"So what is it that you wanted to know, dear?" Tigress asked.

"You know how you guys have told me the story about how you guys met and how the Lion Warriors all met?" Lily reminded. Her mother nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you've ever been on another mission with them." Lion laughed wholeheartedly.

"You mean the first and last mission we did?" Lion chuckled. Tigress glared at Lion but he continued to laugh.

"Why is it funny?" Lily asked curiously.

"Your mother didn't really like her mission all that much because she was still mastering her powers," Monkey explained also chuckling.

"You've got to admit that it was funny how we disguised ourselves as the court jesters, and how you crashed during your flight," Lion said through his laughter. Tigress growled a little at him.

"And what about you? With you, Krystal, and the wine bearing girl?" she shot back. Tai-gee, Monkey, and Mantis all broke out laughing while Lion was silent. Just then Shifu came in.

"What's with all the noise?" a voice beside Shifu said. The group looked and saw it was Shifu, Krista, and Alex with Po. Po's long black and white tail swung lowly on the ground. His black pants were baggy and loose, and his chest was bare and well-defined by his muscles. In his hands he had a white rag with which he used to wipe his hands. This white tiger, formerly disguised as a panda, was Po, Lily's father.

"Dad!" Po's reflection said running up to him. Po picked her up and cuddled her close.

"Now what was the problem?" Alex asked. Alex the lion, the son of Nelon, was the same height as Po, but still skinnier. His plain tan vest with his dark jade pants covered his tan fur. His brown mane only came out to about three inches from his scalp. He was married to Krista, a sliver furred wolf and the sister of Tigress.

"I was just asking mom about the other mission you guys were on," Lily asked. Po suppressed his laugh, Shifu smiled, and Krista and Alex chuckled. "What's so funny about it?" Lily asked impatient to know.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just that it was a very interesting adventure that we had," Po explained.

"Tell Me!" Lily said jumping in excitement. Po looked at Master Shifu. He simply nodded.

"Well, okay," he said letting everyone sit down. "It all started a while back, about 2 years before you were born. Now by this time, it was known throughout China that the Lion Warriors had risen again. As a result, people flocked to the valley of Peace for safety, that's why it's such a big city now," Po said pointing out to the view of the valley. There were certainly a lot more houses and apartments that the people lived in. It had grown so much that there was only a hundred yards from the Jade Palace to the nearest house on the mountain. That's why most of the family, like Crane, Viper, Sarah, Miracle, Zan, and Nelon who were there now, helped Mr. Ping with the noodle shop. There were a lot of people, and business had certainly boomed for Mr. Ping.

"With that migration came a lot of new bandits and foes, I might add," Lion interrupted. Ever since that migration, there were a lot more villains and bad guys. Luckily, some of the Kung Fu Masters had also moved into the valley, like Master Croc and Ox.

"That's true," Po replied, "Anyways, some of those people were emperors seeking refuge." Just then, the gate opened to a young Snow leopard man. Lily rushed up to hug the man.

"Cousin Peng," Lily exclaimed. The young snow leopard was about 27 years and by his side was a young lioness about a head shorter than him. Peng had grown up to the height of Po and Uncle Tai-gee but he wasn't as big as them, though.

"Hey everyone," Peng greeted everybody as he and the lioness quietly sat down. "What are you talking about?"

"The last mission we had as a group," Po explained. "Actually, now that I remember, this is the mission that you came in to our family. And when you first met your uncle." Peng nodded. The time that Tai-gee and Peng met was kinda interesting.

"So what happened?" Lily asked pleading her dad to continue the story.

Po continued,"Well, one day, during a large trading commute, Zeng came to us with a message."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a HUGE family. I'm having trouble remembering everything. Remind me not to put some many people in the next story! Sorry if my years and math doesn't add up.<strong>


	2. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

* * *

><p>"Guess What!" Zeng said as he bursted into the training room. Everyone was there. Most of them were trying to dodge your mother's accidental flame balls that would get out of control every now and then. Anyways, we all stopped to see what Zeng needed.<p>

"I'm guessing that your wife has decided NOT to kill you," Lion joked.

"No, but I'm working on it," Zeng said with equal playfulness. "I just got some news that will get us out of this place." Everyone immediately crowded around Zeng. "Whoa, whoa, guys! Here's the message." He gave the scroll to Master Shifu. He read it and finally said.

"One of the emperors who migrated here has lost his daughter to some rogue Huns."

"They kidnapped her?" asked Krista.

"No...he lost her in a bet," Shifu said as the room was in confusion. "It seems that it's the brother of the emperor that needs our help. The daughter's mother died a couple of years ago, and the emperor lost her gambling in his...stupor."

"How long has she been kidnapped?" asked Alex. Shifu paused for a minute as he dropped his head sadly.

"Two years," he said making the others gasp softly, "The brother of the emperor only now learned that she was in the Huns hands."

"What do you suppose we do, Lion?" Viper asked Lion. Lion sat in a chair thinking.

"The Huns maybe thought as brutes, and some are, but there are many within the territory that are...humane, in the least. Which of the Huns did he lost her to?" Lion asked.

"Doesn't say." Shifu replied.

"Po, why don't you use that sensing technique to help us find her," Lion requested. I sat down, crossed my legs, breathed deeply. In my mind, my vision went past green hills, watery valleys, and snowy mountains. It finally settled on a stoney corner with a small young female lion girl inside it, about 16 years old. I zoomed out to see a grey stoney palace on a high hill, with a yak with a lot of armor in from of it. He stood there shouting, 'I am Attila the Hun all shall fear me!' I shot back to reality and sighed. The kind of sigh that you make when you realize that you have to do something completely insane.

"He gave her to the King of the Huns, Attila, and she's being held at his palace. In the very heart of Hun territory," I said. Lion groaned very loudly while the others were discouraged. How were they supposed to do this? Lion unsheathed his claws.

"I want to talk to this idiot of an emperor. Where is he?" he asked.

"Down in the Valley, in the rich people's district," Shifu said, "Please, Lion, go easy on this person, he's important."

"Why Master Shifu. I'm always merciful," Lion said with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>The lion emperor was thrown into his priceless furniture. The lion rubbed his head gently as he was picked up by the rat. "How... Dare you throw a royal emp-"<p>

"Silence!" Lion shouted as he threw the emperor roughly on his bed.

"I don't think that's what Shifu wanted in the 'go easy' department," Tigress said.

"Sue me later," Lion said gruffly. He picked up the emperor and growled his lion growl. Just then the emperor's brother came in. He was taller and bigger than the 5'9" weak excuse of a ruler that Lion was holding by the collar. "You are?"

"Yoshi-Song, brother of the emperor, you can call me Yoshi. I'm hoping that you are the Lion Warriors?" he asked. We all nodded, "Well, there is no time to waste. I want my niece back safely, or at least tell me what has happened to her."

"Lion Warriors can sense people. Do not worry, your princess is alive and safe, for now. We checked when we got the message. The bad news is that she's being held in the very heart of Hun territory by the king of the Huns," Alex explained.

"Attila?" Yoshi gasped in fear. "Please, you have to bring her back! If anything happens to her, I-"

"Don't worry, we'll get her," I said comfortingly.

"But first." Lion threw the emperor out the window and into a local trash can where he was laughed at. "That takes care of that. Here's what we do. Yoshi, you'll be in charge of your district until we get back," Lion explained. Since the Valley of Peace was so big, rulers from other tribes, kingdoms, and villages all had their own district. Yoshi paled.

"Mmmmeeee?" he asked stuttering, "I can't lead these people. I can hardly resemble a king." Suddenly, Mantis jumped on top of the lion's head and placed the crown on him.

"Ring-a ding ding, you're a king," Mantis said quickly.

"Please, I'm not cut out for this type of work," Yoshi said.

"Sometimes, it is not whether we are prepared for a test, but whether we know how to perform," Lion said wisely.

"Thank you Master," Yoshi said bowing. "But that makes NO SENSE!"

"It's okay, you'll be fine. And if you fail, or become corrupted in anyway, I'll be coming here faster than you can say 'two'," Lion said threateningly. Yoshi gulped. "So while your disgraced brother is fishing for trash, maybe you can give me the skinny on what happened."

"Well, My brother was going on one of his gambling nights...which is every night. Because the previous emperor of our district planned ahead, none of my brother's gambling was from the subjects taxes or money. So, my brother gambled away most of his stuff. I tried to tell him to stop, but he just brush me away. Actually, he did more than that, he put me in prison," Yoshi explained. Krista, Alex, Viper, Crane, and Mei-Ling gasped.

"Idiot," Lion muttered.

"Still, my brother," Yoshi said. "Anyways, I got out of prison when the guard there said I could go. Said that he knew that my brother was a...well I can't really say what he said but you get the idea. When I first got in prison, my brother went down to the best club in the valley. It just so happened that Attila came down to that club once every year to gamble. Attila wagered his golden sword and my brother wagered his daughter, who only went so that she didn't have to drag her father out in stitches...again. They were playing mahjong and the luck was with Attila. So he took her. My brother tried to keep the secret away from me, knowing that I was a real father figure to her. So when I got out and heard that my niece was in Hun territory, I sent for you. I couldn't hurt my brother, I wasn't planning to, but I just wanted my niece back. That's all I know."

"We better get going," advised Lion. "We'll be back with the princess."

"Oh, one more thing," Yoshi said as they were about to go out the door, "I've sent for as much help as you want or needed, so I called in a friend of mine from my tribe."

"Who's that?" Tai-gee asked.

"His name is Peng," Yoshi replied. Lion, Tai-gee, Po, and the Furious Five all seized in shock then they scampered out the door and ran to the top of the mountain.


	3. Peng

Peng

* * *

><p>"Why was that such a problem for you guys?" asked the little white tiger girl.<p>

"Well, you have to understand that last time Peng was fighting Po, who was disguised as me, and basically never wanted to deal with me again," Tai-gee said.

"That and we were scared what Peng was going to do," Po said subtly. Lily shook her head.

"You guys really worry about the strangest things," she said.

"They sure do," Peng replied. Po rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway's back to the story," he continued.

* * *

><p>We burst through the doors of the Jade Palace panting and out of breath. Well, I was at least. Darn stairs! Any who, we quickly told Shifu our dilemma. He rubbed his chin in thought. "If we are to work with Tai-gee's nephew, then we have to keep the secret away from him until Po feels that he is ready," Shifu instructed.<p>

"Yes Masterrrrrrwahhhhey wait a minute! Why me? I mean, I know that Peng is my friend and knows me personally but why me?" I asked.

"Because you have a way of figuring out if people are ready to do something. Your heart has never failed us," Shifu replied. Lion looked accusingly at Shifu. "What?"

"And since when have you ever trusted Po's heart in ANY matter?" Lion questioned. Shifu paused for a long minute before finally shrugging.

"Well, this is how it's going to happen," Lion said breaking the silence, "Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Tai-gee, Zeng, Zan, Krista, Alex, Krystal and I will go after the princess. Master Shifu and the rest of you stay here and make sure that Yos- Emperor Yoshi doesn't make any wrong decisions. Considering the mission...and the partners in play...we should be back home in four weeks. Let's go." With that we rushed off to the barracks to get supplies. I grabbed Tigress by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Po, what's wron-" I interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed back. Then slowly she struggled to pull apart. I looked into her eyes with question. "Now Po," her voice giddy and...happy, "I know that since we are together now you're going to want to do that often, but we have to be secretive about it. I know that Lion, Shifu, and Krista know, but I want to keep it away from the others until the right time."

"I know," I said with deep voice, "But we are being secretive." I kissed her again. She seemed ready to melt, but she gently pushed us apart, struggling with herself more than me. She giggled a little when my grip tightened.

"Po, I'm serious," she said mustering all of her discipline, "I just want to keep this a secret until the right time okay?" I sighed. I didn't know why she wanted to keep it a secret. If Shifu, Lion, and Krista knew then they would eventually tell them. Scratch that, if Lion knew, then that was enough. Women were still confusing to me. Anyways, I simply nodded and followed her to the barracks. We finally were on our way, me, Lion, Mantis, Tigress, Tai-gee, Dead Shot Duck, Zan, Krista, Alex, and Krystal went to the Hun Territory.

Getting to the Hun's territory wasn't hard considering that Lion, Tai-gee, Zan, Zeng, Krystal, and I could fly with our fire bending. Tigress tried to do it, but...

"WWHhhhooooAAAA!" She was a little...out of control. Her flying actually made her crash into an old man's lettuce cart.

"My lettuces!" he shouted. **(I know what you guys are thinking, but you can sue me later) **After that I just carried her the rest of the way. We had made it nearly to the territory when we decided to rest for the night. Something was bothering me. On foot, the trip to Attila's place is four weeks round trip. By fire power, it was only four days. Why did Lion need a whole month? But another question popped into my head as I asked Lion openly over the campfire we made.

"Lion, why did you bring Krystal on this particular mission?" he doesn't usually do that.

"She wanted to come," Lion answered simply. I slapped my head. Of course. Then Krista asked a question.

"So why are you guys afraid of this Peng guy. Is he bad?" she asked.

"No, in fact, he's the opposite of bad. It's just that he's Tai-gee's nephew," Lion explained.

"So why were you guys panicking back there?" Alex asked.

"You see, long time ago when we thought Tai-Lung was no more, Peng showed up. He was looking for his uncle, Tai-lung, but Po explained to him that he had 'skadooshed' his uncle. The kid's very good in Kung Fu so he had Po by the ropes when they fought. Finally, Po dressed up like Tai-lung with the shift stones and showed how bad his uncle really was," Monkey explained.

"So since we are meeting up with him again, and because Tai-gee is alive and reformed, you guys think that Peng will take revenge on Tai-gee?" Krystal guessed.

"Yep," the group said in unison.

"That's why Tai-gee's wearing his old disguise," Lion explained as he pointed to Tai-gee's masked face and no-show-fur disguise he used when he came to the Jade Palace as Tai-gee. Tai-gee sighed a depressed sigh.

"I don't blame him for hating me. I just wish I could show him I've changed," He said.

"Well, we better get some shut eye. Good night people," Lion said as he went into bed.

The next morning as we were preparing to go further on our journey, someone came behind Tai-gee. "Hello," the person said. Tai-gee jumped and screamed, yes screamed, loudly.

"Aaahhh! Oh, it's you. Ahhhh! You," Tai-gee said getting more afraid when he realized who it was. Peng on the other hand was confused.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Nope! No, you don't know me. I'm a complete stranger! My name's Tai-gee. Who are you?" Tai-gee asked pretending not to recognize him.

"My name is Peng. I've come to assist the legendary Lion Warriors," Peng explained. Just then Lion, Tigress, and I came out of our tents. "Master Tigress, it is good to see you. You have been called to assist the Lion Warriors too?"

"Close Peng. I am one of the Lion Warriors," Tigress said taking Peng by complete shock. "It's a long story."

"Wow! And you must be Lion the leader of the Lion Warriors," Peng bowed to Lion.

"I don't consider myself a leader, but I guess," Lion said humbly. Peng looked at me. He narrowed his eyes searching for something.

"You look familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen any white tigers. Who are you?" he asked. During that time, I was my tiger self. I smiled and laughed saying.

"You aren't going to believe it when I tell you this, but it's me, Po!" Peng's eyes widen but he suddenly shook his head.

"That's impossible. Po is a panda and you are a tiger," Peng said. Lion quickly explained the whole situation about me disguised as a panda. Peng's eyes widen as his mouth dropped. "Wow!"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't believe it either," Mantis said coming up to the group. He, Monkey, Krista, Zan, Zeng, Alex, and Krystal all started to come up.

"So all of you are Lion Warriors?" Peng asked.

"Well, everyone except Mantis, Monkey, Krista, Alex, and you," I said.

"Even Zeng?"

"Even Zeng."

"Whoa! So I was sent here to help you guys, and I am so honored to serve beside you," Peng said bowing. Lion stood him back up.

"You're not a servant here. Here, you are part of our family," he said. "Let me introduce everyone else. This is Alex, Krista, Tai-gee-Po's brother, Zan-another Lion Warrior and a close friend of Tigress, and Krystal my wife."

"I'm speechless," Peng said in unexplained amazement. "So what's our mission?"

"Getting right into the topic. I like that," Lion said. "This is the skinny: we need to get this princess back from Attila the Hun, back to her uncle."

"How was she taken in the first place?" Peng asked. Lion told him the whole situation. At the end, Peng just shook his head. "Anybody will do anything for money. Well, let's go." Off we were.


	4. Hun Territory

Hun Territory

* * *

><p>We flew off with one more person in tow. When we got to the end of the territory, we decided to stop to rehearse what we would do. It was about noon. "Ok, guys, this is the plan. Zan, Krystal, Monkey, and Alex will be outside the palace getting our ride out ready, near the palace. Krista, Tigress, Po, Tai-gee, Zeng, Mantis, and Peng will enter the palace with me. We'll establish a plan in rescue the princess from when we get inside," Lion explained.<p>

"Good, but how do we go into the territory without attracting attention?" Peng asked. I scoffed.

"That's simple," I said. With that we started to the gate post. The oxen guard stopped us.

"Halt! What is your business here?" he demanded.

"We are here to invade the kingdom and kill every single one of you," Lion replied. The guard's eyes and our eyes went widen. We all stared at Lion as if he had completely lost his mind. Lion laughed at their expressions. "Nah man I'm just joking. I'm the new court jester and these are the new servants and slaves." The guard didn't seem to believe him. Go figure.

"If you are, make me laugh," he said. We were worried. We had never heard Lion tell a joke. He still laughed but he himself never told a joke. Lion clasped his hands together.

"Well, I could tell you about my old man that didn't care about me," Lion started off quickly, "I told him one time,'I want to go ice skating' he says,'wait until the ice gets warmer.'" The guard started to chuckle. "Or I could tell you about my mom. She was a healer and healed everyone except me. I told her one time, 'my leg hurts every time I walk on it' she says, 'don't walk on it.' Oh thanks that's some helpful advice." The guard began laughing and we snickered a bit. "Oh but it gets worse with her. One time I said something real stupid, and I was sick that day. I forget what I said that was so dumb, but after that I said, 'Sorry, I'm slow and stupid when I'm sick.' You know what she said? She said, 'Oh does that mean you're sick everyday?' I tell you, no help at all." By now the guard was laughing on the ground and we were all laughing hard. When the guard got up and finally composed himself, he let us in.

"I didn't know that you were that funny," Krystal said still laughing a bit.

"Yeah those were some nice jokes," Mantis said.

"They really happened guys, they weren't fake," Lion replied.

"You mean that your mother actually called you dumb?" Krystal said surprised and sad. Lion laughed.

"We all insulted each other in a way, but it was out of love. If we didn't love each other we wouldn't be able to laugh like this. I've known couples to call their wives old hens, suggesting that they cluck, nag, or talk so much," he explained.

"That's mean," Krista said.

"I don't think the wives mind because when they serve their husbands food, they start to cluck like a chicken," Lion replied making the others laugh. When we were well way away from the guard, little Zan asked.

"So now that we are in, how exactly are we going to get into the palace?" he asked.

"Simple, I'll be the jester and you guys the servants," Lion explained. We all stopped immediately. "What?"

"I thought you were lying about us being the court servants. Why are we going to do the 'blend in' strategy?" Zan asked. He knew a lot about war and fighting maneuvers for his age of 10.

"Well, Tai-gee, Peng, Zeng, and Po will be inside the palace looking for the princess while Krista, Tigress, Mantis, and I will be distracting Attila long enough for the others to get into the prison and get the princess," Lion explained as everyone started to nod their heads.

"Don't you think using all of us is a bit...overkill. I mean one of us can take out at least 20 Huns by ourselves easily," Tai-gee suggested.

"This is a delicate situation, Tai-gee. If we were to do something like that, we could plunge the country into unnecessary war," Lion said. That explained a lot. "That and I want to get close enough to the princess to make sure that if anything goes wrong, we don't endanger her life."

"That's the more prominent idea," Krystal said. We began to walk the barren mountain side. It wasn't cold but the rocks kept getting between my toes. We walked from there on. I whispered over Lion wanting to know why we couldn't just fly to our destination.

"Hey, Lion. I have a question. Well, two. Why can't we just fly to the palace, and why did you need a whole month to do a job that usually takes a day?" I asked. Lion looked over his shoulder to make sure that Peng was a far distance from them. He brought me closer to him.

"When I heard that Peng was going to be joining us, I needed to find a way to get him to understand Tai-gee," Lion whispered silently to the point I nearly couldn't hear him.

"You mean, you needed more time so Tai-gee could grow on Peng and not get into a fight?" I asked trying to understand his strategy. Lion nodded. "Okay, so why then can we not just fly to the palace?"

"Oh, well, because Tai-gee was complaining about carrying Monkey and Mantis," Lion said chuckling a bit. I shook my head smiling as we went forward.

As we walked, we came to a village not much bigger than a couple hundred square meters. There we went into a small crowded restaurant. We decided to just eat some of the local food. As we were getting our table, one of the waitress, a mountain lion, with some juice noticed Lion. She came up to him with a cheery but a little devilish smile. "Hello, sir. Nice to meet you. Would you like any juice, water, anything important?" she said with a seductive tone in her voice. Lion was sweating by now.

"Oh, Sorry ma'am, but I'm married," Lion said trying to get rid of the woman, but she persisted.

"Oh, she won't know, and I'll promise I'll be better than her," she said...And I later heard from the villagers, that's all she can remember from that day. The next day she was trying to figure out how she got two black eyes, three broken ribs, and a concussion. No one up to this day is willing to tell her that it was Krystal that beat her to a pulp after hearing her. It was so quick that I didn't even see it. After we saw the waitress laying in a clatter of broken mess with Krystal huffing and puffing over her, Alex scratched his head and said nervously.

"Maybe we'll just eat out. As in OUTSIDE!" Everyone quickly agreed and we had some of my noodle soup for dinner. Luckily, the manager didn't stick us with the bill.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for all the people who think they know someone that is like Krystal.<strong>


	5. Premature Revelation

Premature Revelation

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Lily asked Krystal while everyone laughed. Krystal raised her head and her nose in the air.<p>

"Well, she needed to know when to leave a person alone. Lion did tell her that he was married," the tigress said. As the laughter settled down, Lily asked.

"So what happened after that?"

* * *

><p>"You nearly killed her!" Lion exclaimed as we ate at the camp. Krystal furiously had her arms crossed. We decided to act as if we were stone statues and not interrupt the conversation.<p>

"Good! That will teach her to not go near women's husbands," she said crossly. Lion shook his head as he went over to sit next to her.

"Why would you do something like that? You know that I'll always be yours," he said. Krystal's facial expression softened. She looked at the ground and finally stood up and left the camp with Lion in tow.

"Should we try and help them? I'm new in this situation," Peng asked.

"Do YOU want to end up like that girl?" Tai-gee asked in a 'don't do it' tone.

"Good point," Peng replied. As the two went away from the camp, Lion started to call after Krystal. Suddenly, she stopped and Lion stood right in front of her.

"What's wrong, Krystal? You only do something like this when something troubling you," Lion asked.

"You mean hitting a girl for looking at you?" Krystal said purposely not looking into his eyes.

"No, I mean leave the camp like that. Don't try and change the subject. What's the matter?" Lion asked making her face him.

"I...I...I don't...I don't know," Krystal said.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know if you will always be mine. I mean, I know we're married but as I look and go around the world I see very pretty girls and they get prettier every year. And I stay the same. I always worry that I'll lose you to some beautiful woman prettier than me. I-" Lion interrupted her by kissing her. After they released, Lion spoke.

"You are right. They do get prettier. But you were beautiful when I first saw you, and keep getting more beautiful every day of my life. I love you, and I wouldn't have spent my entire expanded lifetime with someone I don't love. And I don't mean that to impress," Lion said as he hugged her and petted her. "Stop your worry. It's okay." She hugged him back and they returned to camp. They told me about what happened after the mission. After that night, we continued to walk deeper and deeper into Hun territory, and as fate would have it, Peng got closer and closer to Tai-gee. This was favorable to us and Tai-gee. The first week went by as we went through the territory. We began to get near the palace of Attila when we finally came to a stop and camped outside the town.

This campsite was memorable because of one thing. Peng figured out who Tai-gee was. It started like this. As we were all sitting by the campsite, Peng asked that dangerous question. "Master Tai-gee, why do you wear that mask?" Everyone froze. My own heart seemed to stop beating as I held my breath. They all quickly looked at me. I rapidly but slightly shook my head. It was too soon! Tai-gee and Peng maybe good friends but not close friend yet. We needed more time. So I answered Peng's question.

"Well, Peng, my brother has had a very...tragic life and that mask is apart of his tragic life. My brother has had to go from town to town every time he showed his face there. It's difficult. So my brother created this mask." Peng started to go for the mask when Po interrupted him. "AHHH, um... the mask is not only for other people but for my brother's family protection," I severely stress the 'brother' thing so that if Peng were to take the mask, then he would know that I considered him a brother. Peng looked at me strangely.

"Po are you sure that it's that bad?" Peng asked.

"Trust me. My brother was a bad boy. A very bad boy," I said jokingly. Tai-gee glared at me and said.

"Don't push panda." That was his mistake. While Tai-gee was pointing at Po, he had forgotten that he had taken off his glove. Peng, unfortunately, immediately saw this and marveled at it. I don't know how he made the conclusion, but the next thing he said was.

"Uncle Tai-Lung?" Everyone seemed to stop breathing. We all looked at one another desperately looking for someone to answer him. I could tell that Tai-gee was the most nervous of us all. Finally, after about a few moments, Tai-gee sighed heavily and took off his mask.

"Hi, my nephew," he said. Peng looked shocked, frustrated, and confused all at once.

"But... ,but, but you're supposed to be...be,"

"Skadooshed?" I suggested.

"Yes!" Peng exclaimed," How are you still alive? And Po, why didn't you or the others tell me? Why-"

"Peng! Calm down. Let me explain," Lion said standing up. He told him the whole ordeal after which he sat back down. Peng was still flabbergasted.

"But why did you allow him to be a Lion Warrior, why give him more power, and why keep it a secret from me?" he asked.

"In order, let's answer those questions. First one: he changed during his exile. Well, SECOND exile. Second one: he was finally ready to have more power. Third one: because the last time we told you something relating to your uncle, you nearly drowned Po!" Monkey explained quite calmly. Peng was still confused. Finally, Tai-gee spoke.

"Look, my nephew, I know that you feel deceived and that you probably don't see me as a honorable person, but you must understand that my continued existence was fate, my fate. I am now a walking lesson to people who try to lust after power as I once did."

"Did? As in past tense?" Tigress interrupted in sibling rivalry

"Shut it," Tai-gee answered back. "But the reason why I was hidden from your eyes was because I thought that you would be ashamed by me." Peng was quiet for a while.

"I knew it was you. I just can't let the reality sink in," Peng replied. This made the whole camp confused. "I heard many people say that one of the Lion Warriors was a criminal and a relative of Tigress." That just made us more confused.

"But Tigress doesn't have any blood siblings," I argued.

"Exactly, but she did have an adopted older brother. Tai-lung. It was a stretch so I didn't think that it was true, but I see I was wrong. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" Peng asked.

"We thought that you would KILL US! Well, attempt to anyway. Plus, we need you for the family," Lion said. We all looked at him strangely.

"You mean for the mission," Mantis tried to correct him.

"No, I mean the family, the Lion family. You are officially apart of the Lion family and that's the main reason that we...well, I didn't want you to get angry and leave," Lion replied.

"If you have any frustration, you can take it out on me," Tai-gee said bowing his head in shame. Peng pushed him in the arm hard.

"That's for lying to me," he said. Then he suddenly hugged Tai-gee. "This is for coming back." I smiled.


	6. What the Heck?

What the Heck?

* * *

><p>After this whole ordeal, we finally came to the village surrounded by the palace of Attila. It stood a hundred feet above the lowly stone houses on a mountain. It's fiery red roof was similar to the Jade Palace. Unlike the Jade Palace, it had no columns in front, and the walls of the palace were an ugly grey stone. "The stone is to make it look intimidating. So far it's doing a good job," Lion explained to me later. The circular village expanded about 100 yards. We stayed in an inn with the money we had. We purchased a very large room big enough to fit all of us. "I'm going to need you to figure out exactly where and how the princess is in the palace. We maybe getting into a situation bigger than ourselves," Lion said to me. I sat down on the floor, folded my legs, and closed my eyes. My vision went to a new place. The pretty lioness princess was in a room with a nice bed, decorated walls, a mirror, and a closet full of clothes. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. I shook awake. What happened? Everyone in the room looked at me.<p>

"I'm confused," I said. Everyone started to look at each other.

"What do you mean you're confused? What happened? What did you see?" asked Krystal.

"I saw the princess, but she's no longer in the dark, dismal prison that I last saw her. She seems...happy. Something's wrong here," I said.

"I agree. Before we do a 'blend in' strategy, I want to know what I'm blending into. Krista, Tigress, Tai-gee, and Peng, you guys come with me. The rest of you don't get too comfortable. We may have to leave in a hurry," Lion said getting up from his seat. The sky was clear and sunny, in direct contrast with what we imagined would be a gloomy place. Krista, Tigress, Tai-gee, Peng, and Lion climb the mountain and snuck around the guards. They were able to get to the throne hall where Attila was just beyond the two doors.

"Peng, Tai-gee, you guys go find the princess. We'll keep Attila busy," Lion said. As the two snow leopards vanished, Lion and the others paid off the court announcer to get them to perform in front of Attila. The doors opened and a yak sat on a glorious throne with two servants fanning him. The yak looked at them with angry eyes, yet Lion and the others noticed something strange about him. Attila definitely fit the picture of this big hairy looking brute, but something in his eyes looked...calm and kind. He seemed angry because of annoyance rather than hatred.

"And you are?" He said. His voice wasn't as threatening as they thought it would. Nevertheless, Lion put on his timid act.

"W...wee are your humble court...jesters, your Highness," he said looking smaller than usual. Attila only sighed.

"Very well, make me laugh," he said bored, not even bothering to look at them. With that Krista jumped on Tigress' shoulders and Lion jumped on Krista. While Tigress and Krista struggled to balance, Lion spoke.

"Have you ever seen some of these children now-a-days? They just say anything in front of their parents. I came by the city here and one child said to his mother, 'listen woman, you're not the boss of me.' I remember when I did the same thing to my mom. Of course, it went a little bit differently. I said, 'Listen woman.' And that's all I remember. The next day I was trying to figure out why I had two black eyes, nine broken ribs, and a loose tooth. My mother says that kids next door jumped me but I don't believe her." This earned a chuckle from Attila. "This is going to be difficult," Lion whispered to the supporters below.

"Like it already isn't?" Remarked Krista.

Meanwhile, Peng and Tai-gee hastily looked through doors and closets trying to find the princess. "Have you noticed that there isn't any guards here, other then the guards outside" Peng noted. Tai-gee nodded. They quickly came to the end door of a hallway.

"This is the last door. Get ready," Tai-gee advised. Instead of barging in, Tai-gee knocked on the door. It opened up to a beautiful lioness, almost the same height as Peng. She had a little smile on her face as she looked at us.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"We've come to take you home," Tai-gee said.

"Oh, we're moving again?" She said a little excited. Tai-gee was confused for a second. She must of thought that they were the palace servants.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no. We're here to rescue you from Attila and bring you back home," Tai-gee explained. The lioness' smile disappeared as she managed to get by Tai-gee and Peng and rushed down the hall. "That's weird. Come on!"

"Wha-? Oh right!" Peng said coming from his daze.

* * *

><p>"And let me tell you about kids. They seem to be getting more and more dense. Example: A teacher asks one of her students to point to Beijing on a map. The teacher asks 'who founded Beijing?' one of the students said, 'that girl did'" Now Attila was in full laughter. Just then, the princess burst through the door.<p>

"Attila, these men are trying to take me!" she cried as Tai-gee and Peng came through the door. This made Attila stop laughing and the tower that Lion was on had collapsed.

"Ow," muttered Tigress.

"What happened to 'get her quietly'?" Lion asked Tai-gee

"I don't know. She didn't want to go," Tai-gee replied.

"Who are you and what are you trying to do with the princess?" Attila demanded to know. He seemed to guard the lioness and the lioness seemed to accept it. It was confusing to Lion. "Answer me!"

"AH. Well, we are trying to get princess...I'm sorry honey, through this whole ordeal I haven't gotten your name," Lion asked.

"My name is Chu-hua. Why are you trying to kidnap me?" she asked.

"Well, Chu-hua, we were trying to bring you back to your family," Lion explained. Attila's expression softened.

"So you are trying to bring Chu-hua back to her home?" he asked. They all nodded. "Chu-hua you must go back with them."

"No! No! I want to stay with you," Chu-hua sadly whined. This just confused everyone more.

"WAIT! WAIT! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Lion shouted.


	7. Clarification

Clarification

* * *

><p>"You see, Chu-hua here was given to me in a bet that I won," the yak clarified.<p>

"That much I was filled in on. What I want to know is why she isn't jumping into her savior's hands," Lion said in frustrated confusion.

"Well, you seem to be intruding on my palace grounds why do I have to explain anything to you?" Attila said getting a bit prideful.

"Because we are the Lion Warriors, sent to deliver this girl home," Tigress said. Attila instantly bowed.

"It is an honor to-"

"Oh cut the crud! Start explaining what's going on here," Lion interrupted him.

"Well, as I was saying I won Chu-hua in a bet. I took her to my palace and put her in the dungeon first. After my victory procession, I went down to my dungeon and looked at this little girl," Attila started. Chu-hua looked at him with an insulted look. "Well, she was little. Anyway, I decided to get her a room. She seemed amazed that I was so merciful. She thought that the infamous Attila was a vicious conniving brute."

"Yes, I found it surprising that you would even set foot outside of your own territory. That and why Princess Chu-hua wasn't...well, killed," Lion commented. Attila seemed to mutter something under his breath as he tried to figure out something. He then told the guards and the servants to get out the room. After that was done, he got off his throne and came towards the group.

"Well, that's the thing. Two decades ago, before I was the leader of the territory, there was another before me. He had captured me and forced me to be a slave. Later on, however, he grew on to me and made me one of his servants. Then I was his personal servant. He and I were very close and I had forgotten my days as a slave. One day, when he said I was trustworthy enough, he did the same thing I did with the servants and guards and drew me close. He said very clearly to me, 'I am not Attila the Hun. My true name is Lee, and I went through the same thing like you, even up to this part. The man before me wasn't Attila the Hun either. His name was Chung. The truth is that the real Attila retired and died ages ago. The reason why we do this is to keep the people in line. If they fear what they don't know, they will do anything you say. So the legacy is our mask to hide behind.' And so the same is true with me. I am not Attila the Hun. Though my name is actually Attila, I am not the infamous warrior."

The group stood in awed silence. "This brings a whole different meaning to the phrase, 'I am not he'. So the person in charge just has to be a yak so that people don't get suspicious?" asked Lion. Attila nodded. "Well, here's the problem. You already know who we are and our power. We were sent to retrieve the princess." Chu-hua shook her head furiously as tears started to come out.

"I don't want to return to my father! I want to stay here!" she exclaimed, now wiping her tears off her face. Lion slapped his forehead.

"No, honey, it's not your father wanting you. It's your uncle, Yoshi-Song, who's worried sick about you," Lion explained. He had forgotten to mention who had sent him. Chu-hua's eyes widened.

"My uncle? My uncle's out of prison?" she asked.

"Yep, and don't worry about your father. He's no longer going to take care of you," Tigress said smiling. Chu-hua beamed bright. She hugged Attila tight.

"I'll miss you, baba," she whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," Attila said. "I have your word that you'll take care of her?"

"We have never lost one person," Lion stated matter-of-factly. Tai-gee stared accusingly at him. "You don't count." Lion said pointing his finger at him. "So are you ready for-" Before Lion could finish, Chu-hua had her little bag of stuff for herself. "Okay, let's go. We'll be in touch your Highness. We'll send for you if we need your help," Lion said leaving the door.

"Thank you Lion, and thank you all for keeping our world safe," Attila said waving out the door. I had seen all of this through my sensing technique.

When they came back, I already explained to the others what had happened. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Alex, Mantis, Monkey, Po, Krystal my wife, Krista, Tigress, Dead Shot Duck, Zan, Tai-gee, Peng, and I'm Lion," Lion said.

"AND YES, WE KNOW THAT THE NAME IS IRONIC!" Everyone exclaimed. Chu-hua giggled.

"Why did you need all these people to get one princess?" she asked.

"We didn't think that it would be so...easy. See, even the word itself is foreign to us," Tai-gee replied. "Shall we go off? Might as well, considering turns of events may happen." Everyone agreed as we quickly paid the innkeeper, went out the inn, and went down the road out the way. When we exited the town, Chu-hua and Tigress were walking besides me, and Peng was in the way back. Whenever Chu-hua looked over her shoulder at him, he would quickly look some other place, not really hiding the blush on his face. Chu-hua giggled, and I asked what was funny.

"Nothing, it's just that guy, Peng is it? Peng keeps ducking behind Tai-gee every time I look at him. Most of the times he trips over a pebble," she chuckled. Tigress and I looked at each other and smiled widely. We knew what was going on. Tigress nodded her head, and I went in the back to talk to Peng.

"She's very pretty," I said in a hushed voice. Peng rubbed his neck nervously.

"YYYyess, she is," he said trying to avoid both his uncle's face and my eyes. He knew his face could tell it all.

"You should go talk to her," Tai-gee suggested.

"NO!" Peng said in an outburst. "I mean, I rather not. I have...to...be...watching out for enemies."

"There are seven and a half Lion Warriors, three kung fu masters, and two legendary swordsmen here. I think you can relax a little," Tai-gee replied.

"Seven and a half?" Peng and I questioned.

"Tigress is learning," he explained. "The point is that we are going to be traveling with her for three weeks. So now would be a great time for you to get to know each other." Peng looked at the ground as they walked.

"I don't know. She's a princess and I'm a-"

"Kick-butt, very young, Tai-Lung strong, Kung fu master," I interrupted. Peng sighed.

"I don't know. I think it would be better if I just stay here," he said. Tai-gee and I shrugged as we ran up to the others leaving Peng in the back. He looked at the ground for a long time. He noticed it turned from bright green to brown dirt. They must be on the road now. He didn't notice that there was a pair of feet walking besides him.

"Hi!" Chu-hua greeted.

"AAAHHH!" Peng shot his head up as he looked at the young lioness. "I'm sorry. You scared me. Hi."

"So what are you doing here? I mean in the back of the group," she asked.

"I...just like...to...not make much noise. You know, not that important," Peng said smiling nervously.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked kindly.

"Uuuuhhh, sure...if you want...to," Peng said as she smiled a little bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>I am well aware of the recently released episode of Legends of Awesomeness about Peng and his girlfriend, Lian. For the sake of this story, please disregard that episode to make the story flow better in your mind. <strong>**Thank you for your time.**


	8. The Present and the Past

The Present and Past

* * *

><p>The ground turned to grey rock as we came to the mountainous path. It wasn't cold or windy, but the rocky surface was enough to get on anyone's nerve. Surprisingly, Peng and Chu-hua had very little problems getting up the mountain and were surprised when they reached the top first. "I thought the Lion Warriors were the greatest," Peng said smirking at the rest below.<p>

"Shut it you blasted cat!" Lion shouted struggling to get up the mountain. The only reason we didn't just jump over the mountain was because we agreed to a stupid competition. Peng and Chu-hua laughed as we finally got up the mountain. It took us only about ten minutes to climb the half mile mountain. I was the second, well third if you count Chu-hua, but she rode on Peng's back! Anyway, When we all got up the mountain, we saw on the other side all the green valleys and pastures.

"One thing I like about China, it's all green," Tai-gee commented. The view was breath-taking.

"Alright, Dead Shot, Zan, you guys fly ahead and see if there is anything ahead of us," Lion commanded. The two birds flew off down the mountain. We slid down the snowy slope and finally the ground turned to green grass. Peng and Chu-hua were still talking to each other. Peng was still shy and nervous around her and would still trip up, but Chu-hua would always smile at him and it made him feel better. Every time they were together, I smiled at Tigress, Alex, Krista, and Tai-gee. They all smiled back. We knew what was happening. As we walked down the path Chu-hua asked,

"So why are you here, Peng? I mean in this group?"

"I used to protect your uncle and father in the village, before they moved. I was just moving around places, trying to fit in," Peng replied.

"Oh, so you're that guy related to Tai-Lung," she said trying not to be insulting. Peng and Tai-gee winced at that name. Tai-gee started to walk a little faster as Peng rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure that your uncle didn't mean to be so...bad," she said.

"He didn't, and now he isn't," Tai-Gee explained. Chu-hua was confused. Peng explained to her who Tai-gee really was. She gasped.

"Well.. I guess he really didn't mean to be bad," she said. We all laughed lightly. Suddenly, we heard flapping nearby. We looked above to see Zeng and Zan flying overhead.

"We have a problem. One of the nearby villages is under attack by the Qi-don!" Zeng shouted down. Lion instantly went into warrior mode.

"Dead Shot, you go ahead and take down some of the enemies. Zan, you, Peng, Monkey, and Krista stay with the princess. The rest will help Zeng. Go!" Lion commanded. We raced to the village to see houses on fire and oxen riding through whacking people. Some of the yak guards tried their best to protect the people. Lion, Alex, Tai-gee, and I charged forward and pushed back the oxen, protecting the guards.

"Thank you," one of them said.

"You're welcomed, but we could use your help as well," Tai-gee said as he blocked a Qi-don's axe with his katana. Tigress and Krista kicked and punched their line of defense to protect the women and children. Tigress grabbed Krista's hands and swung her around, knocking out the oxen. After the whole thing was done, the Qi-don were on the run and the village cheered.

"Thank you for protecting our village. Where are you from?" one of the guards asked.

"We are from the Valley of Peace," Alex explained. The villagers were shocked and confused.

"You mean you are in Hun territory risking your lives as it is, and you would still protect us?" one of the villagers asked.

"We fight evil people, not other people. Even though we have our differences, that doesn't excuse us from doing the right thing," I said.

"Anyways, we better get going. Goodbye everyone," Lion shouted as the team walked away from the cheering village.

"Why did you have the little one protect me?" Chu-hua asked.

"Because he's the strongest of us all," Lion said. This made Chu-hua worried.

"So _he's _the strongest of all the Lion Warriors? This worries me," she replied. Zan laughed.

"I look small but I have very great power that some of these guys still can't fathom at," he said.

"In other words, and I've said this before, that kid scares me," Lion said dramatically. We made camp when it was night fall. With all of us around the fire, it was very warm despite the chilly weather. We talked about random things from why the Qi-don were attacking the Huns to different shoes.

I think Chu-hua had a hand in that.

Anyways, our conversation settled on an interesting question, asked by Krista. "So Chu-hua, other than your father's a complete idiot and he gambled you away and wasn't the best father, why do you not like him?" Everyone stared at Krista.

"I think my sister just answered her own question," Tigress commented. Krista chuckled.

"Let me say it like this. Why is your father and uncle so different?" she asked. Chu-hua put down the bowl on noodles she had been eating. She tucked her knees into her chest as she spoke.

"Well, it's not that I entirely hate my father. I kind of understand his pain. He started to act like this when my mother died. Uncle Yoshi helped me recover, but my father seemed to slip into a downward spiral. He would always gamble even before my mother was alive. He just never used his own money until she died."

"I know that the next question that I ask is going to be hard for you, but how did your mother die?" Lion asked. Chu-hua's face seemed to get sadder. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. She died from a lung disease. I don't know why it happened," Chu-hua paused for a long time before speaking again. "But that's how it happened. My father got depressed and started to gamble and make bets. Often he would cheat and get beat up by the players, and I had to drag his heavy body. Often I would go to Uncle Yoshi for comfort."

"Poor thing!" Krystal said, "It's so horrible that you had to go through that."

"It's a good thing I threw that king away," Lion muttered. Chu-hua looked up at him.

"You threw my father in the trash can?" she asked shocked. Lion nodded nervously, thinking she would be mad. "Aw, I wish I could have seen it." Everyone laughed as we eventually went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>For Reader: Please note that some words I may forget how to spell correctly just because my mind works <strong>**differently. So that is why I use the 'speech and dictation' on my computer, but it is not always perfect. **


	9. Peng's Pain

Peng's Pain

* * *

><p>"So why were you protecting emperor nimrod and Yoshi?" Lion asked as they continued through the woods. Peng was right behind him in the line and so was Chu-hua.<p>

"Well, after Po and I had our battle over my uncle, I was at a lost of what to do, so I roamed around the villages and towns helping people," Peng replied.

"Here's a question I've been dying to ask. Why were you looking for Tai-gee in the first place?" I asked. Peng looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face.

"Because my parents died," He said quietly. This made everyone stop in shock.

"Died? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked deeply concerned.

"'Must have slipped my mind?'" Peng said mocking me.

"Peng, seriously, why didn't you tell us? We could've given you a place to sleep at the Jade Palace," I questioned.

"When my father and mother died, they said to look for Uncle Tai-gee. I was alone for a long time. I was an apprentice for a potter for a while until I mastered the trade. This potter went around the world so he helped me look for Tai-gee. Other than him and my parents, no one cared for me. Except you guys and Po," Peng explained.

"How did my brother and sister-in-law died? They were healthy last time I heard from them," Tai-gee asked unable to believe what he was told.

"That's because they were killed by a vicious hyena, a guy named Platon," Peng said. When Lion heard that name, he started to growl. His fists clenched hard, his teeth showing and gnashed together, and an angry stare on his face. Finally, he roared at the top of his lungs with fire coming out of his mouth. This made everyone a little scared.

"I WISH I COULD BRING HIM BACK ALIVE JUST SO I COULD KILL HIM AGAIN!" he said in an indescribable fury. He plopped down on his rear and put his head on his fist. Krystal came up to him and gently put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay, Lion. You didn't know, and the deed is done. We never have to worry about Platon again," She said.

"And that's why I am forever in debt to you Lion and the Lion Warriors. You see, word quickly spread that the Lion Warriors had defeated the vicious Platon. That's really why everyone praises you, because his mech-gators and powers plague the parts of China that nearly no one pays attention to. But I thank you, now I have my uncle, my friends, and a new family," Peng said as he ran up and hugged the now shocked rat. Lion hugged back.

The rest of the day quickly waxed on as we decided to rest for the night. While we were in our tents resting, Peng sat on the open grass watching the clear night sky and the beautiful moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice. Peng quickly turned around to see a young lioness behind him. He smiled shyly.

"Yes, you are...I...mean, yes it is," Peng quickly corrected himself. Chu-hua looked away for a moment. Peng didn't know that she was blushing. Peng offered a seat and Chu-hua sat right next to him.

"I'm so sorry to what happened to your family. You and I are similar, but you've had it worse than me," Chu-hua said tucking her legs to her chest.

"I don't think it's a matter of who had it worse, it's what we did after that that sets us apart. For a long time, I always thought that finding my uncle would be my restoration to being normal again, but when Po told me about what happened to him, I was at a lost of what to be, where to go, where to be loved," Peng said almost whispering. Chu-hua gently put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Don't worry, you are loved here, with Po and the others. I think that's what your parents wanted you to be," she replied. Peng put his hand on hers. They looked at each other for a while before realizing where their hands were. They both pulled away saying 'sorry' and nervously laughing. "Well, I...uh... guess I'll be going to bed now, we have another day before we reach the Valley of Peace. Goodnight," Chu-hua said going into her tent.

"Goodnight," Peng replied watching her go into her tent. I quietly sat next to Peng while he was distracted.

"She's very pretty," I said making him jump.

"Stop doing that!" Peng exclaimed while I laughed.

"So why don't you go for her?" I asked. Peng spoke in a dull whisper.

"Because, she wouldn't be interested in me. Besides, there's no telling whether or not Yoshi's going to agree with it."

"Oh please! She's more than interested in you. And her uncle? Pffft, it's not like he's leaving town just as we get to the Valley. Give yourself some credit. You're a great guy and a better friend," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You really think a lowly potter whose related to a former criminal has any chance with a beautiful, kind, and pretty princess?" Peng asked hopefully.

"Man you're pessimistic, but yes. I do believe it. Now get some rest we have a long journey ahead of us," I said as we walked back to the tents.

* * *

><p><strong>Pop Question: Name something that you would hate to find in your bed. <strong>

**Another thing: Please note that Lion is about as tall as Po DESPITE what the series show.**


	10. Return

Return

* * *

><p>The next day quickly came and we were already in the bustling village. We quickly came to the high end district of Yoshi. I told everyone to wait outside. I wanted to see if Yoshi had changed any. I looked through a window where Yoshi was in the throne room judging someone. An old goat stood before the emperor and told him his case. Presently, Shifu and the others weren't there.<p>

"Your highness, I work at a little farm outside of the town. I started noticing that some of my crop had been disappearing," the old goat said.

"Go on," Yoshi said.

"I found some footprints in the crop field and followed them to one of your soldiers' camp. And I found there, what was left of it, my crop in the mouths of the soldiers."

"Are you sure?"

"I found these there. I'm the only one who grows bamboo here," The goat said as he produced half eaten stalks of bamboo. I felt sorry for Yoshi. His soldiers reputation had now been wrecked.

"If this is true sir, then the soldiers will pay, and I won't stop until they repay you four times of what you had," Yoshi said angry. I understood his frustration.

"Thank you sire," The old goat said bowing.

"I'll send for the captain and that-" Yoshi paused for a moment and then crumbled up the paper he was about to write on. "You lied to me." Everyone in the throne room gasped and murmured. My eyes were bulging out.

"What?" the goat asked shocked and surprised.

"This is a plot! To increase your crop!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"No, I-"

"Your crop isn't eaten. They're hidden in a bundle under the planks of your house, aren't they? AREN'T THEY?!" Yoshi shouted. The old goat sighed and dropped his head in shame.

"Yes, yes," he finally confessed. The guards quickly took him out of the throne room and placed him out of the palace. I dropped from my window and told Lion and the others to go in. We burst through the front doors to the small crowded throne room. Yoshi smiled as he saw us.

"Friends. It is great to see you again," He said as he ordered everyone else out of the court room. When everyone was out, Yoshi ran to Chu-hua and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much," he whispered as she hugged back. He release her and said, "So, Lion, have I changed in anyway?"

"That's up to the judge to decide. You see, Po was watching you from the window just now. And he's the only one who can rightly condemn you," Lion replied ominously. Yoshi started to worry. He thought he had done something wrong.

"I just have one question? How did you know that goat was lying?" I asked. Yoshi smiled and sighed relief.

"Well, ever since you left, I've been hearing this strange voice from time to time. At first I thought I was going crazy, until I started to follow the voice. The voice seemed to know the right and wrong decisions. It guided me to judging fairly. That's why the throne room was so crowded. People from all around the village come to see me judge. Even rulers from other districts give me cases to judge for them. That's how I judge," Yoshi answered.

"Ah, I know who it is, but I'll tell you later," I said. I knew it was the Master. "Anyways, what are you going to do now that you have your niece?"

"We are moving," Yoshi said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"I've decided that it's too dangerous here."

"So, we're like everywhere else." Krista said sarcastically.

"I just think it would be better if we moved somewhere safer," Yoshi explained. I could see Chu-hua's and Peng's faces looking at each other in worry. Quickly I shouted.

"LION WARRIOR HUDDLE!" We huddled together to think up of a strategy. Then Zan shouted.

"Operation: Forever Happy! GO!" We broke up, leaving Peng, Chu-hua, and Yoshi confused. I put my arm around Yoshi's shoulder and spoke to him away from the group.

"Yoshi, buddy," I spoke to him in a totally fake voice, "You don't want to leave the valley so soon. No, there's so many opportunities here. Kung fu, food, rich and meekness, friendliness. It's just so beautiful here." Then I brought him close to me and whispered quickly, "Plus, your niece has fallen in love with our dear beloved Peng and he's fallen in love with her and we want to bring them together, but we need time. If you move now, you'll rip out both of their hearts. Now listen to that voice you've been listening to and what does it say?" I gave him some time to listen. He smiled widely.

"It says you need to brush your teeth, and that I should stay," Yoshi said. I patted him on the head.

"Good boy," I said as he grumbled a little. "Our good friend here has decided to stay." Everyone cheered. We brought the whole group up to the Jade Palace to see the others there. When they saw Peng and Tai-gee besides each other, Viper said.

"Yes! I told you they would come back together, pay up." With that Crane reluctantly gave Viper the bag of coins.

"What is it with you guys and making bets?!" I asked. Everyone greeted everyone and got familiar with each other.

"So how was your mission, Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked. I nervously rubbed my neck.

"It's a long story, Master Shifu. We'll tell you about it over some food. I'm starving," I said as we entered the kitchen. There we told everyone about the whole journey.


	11. Two Different Stories

The Two Different Stories.

* * *

><p>When we finally sat back and told them about the mission, Shifu leaned back into his chair and contemplated about it. "What's wrong Master Shifu?" I asked worried. Shifu sort of waved me away.<p>

"I'm sure it's nothing, Po, but I'm curious of why the Qi-don were attacking a Hun village," Shifu questioned.

"That has popped into my mind as well," Lion said sitting down next to his tiger wife. "I thought that they wouldn't even bother with the Huns."

"Those guys are always attacking! They don't need an excuse for attacking another village," Krystal argued. Lion shrugged.

"Yes, but the fact that they would even step into Hun territory is what is bothering me," Shifu explained.

"What do you think is happening, baba?" Tai-gee asked. Shifu groaned a little.

"I don't know and that's what is bothering me," He replied.

"As I see it," little Zan spoke up, "there are two reasons why the Qi-don would be attacking the Hun Territory. One: they've finally realized that it is useless to attack the Valley of Peace and are attacking other nearby places. My question is do we really believe that they would discover something as simple as that?" It got quiet for a moment.

"Nah," everyone said in unison.

"Exactly, which brings me to my second reason. They have found confidence in something that they either have made or have," Zan explained.

"Meaning that they would have some kind of secret that they are willing to use. But the question is what?" Zeng asked. Lion got up and walked around the kitchen before speaking.

"I think it is time to check up on our Qi-don friends. We'll have Dead Shot Duck do a secret spy operation. Hey Zeng can you-" before Lion could finish, Zeng was already gone out of his spot. Lion shook his head. "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Lily asked. Po looked over to the duck servant to continue the story.<p>

"Well, after I had gotten my orders, I decided to get ready and wait until nightfall," Zeng started.

* * *

><p>I was at the gate post of the Qi-don's base. I quickly shot my two sleepy-time arrows at the two guards, making them fall to the ground. I moved underneath the ground when I got in. Interesting for a bird to be underground. Anyways, I moved silently through the dirt until I was right underneath Temuti. I only knew because of how loud he was.<p>

"The Lion Warriors, Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five may have stopped my supply of metallic gators, but they will not be able to stop my new weapons. Arrows that can fly faster than any cross bow and new state-of-the-art armor. WHO CAN DEFEAT US NOW?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Temuti laughed loudly. I quickly snuck a peak of the weapons he was talking about. I then flew back to the palace. When I got there, Lion used his powers to help visualize my thoughts so that everyone could see. Po sighed and said.

"This is not good." All of us bitterly agreed.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you just attack all of them and just be done?" Lily asked.<p>

"Yes, but the problem was that the people in the Valley of Peace would still be hurt," Tai-gee explained.

"What type of weapons were they?" Lily asked.

"Now we have a name for them. The gun was new in this time and age. Other than the cannon, nobody had seen a small metal ball be shot out of a hand-held barrel with gunpowder. We didn't even know about gunpowder," Shifu clarified. Lily shifted around on her bottom. It had fallen a bit numb. Tigress came beside her and rested her on her lap.

"So what happened next, daddy?" she asked.

* * *

><p>When we realized what we were facing, we nearly lost all hope. Keep in mind that guns are not enough to go through Lion Warrior skin, but it can be fatal to an ordinary person. It didn't kill us, but it still hurt like anything. I sat down on my bottom and said,"How in the world are we going to do this? We have enough Lion Warriors to stop the threat, but it can injure all of those people."<p>

"They can't injure anybody if we get to them first," Nelon said with his deep voice and katana by his side. His black mane still superior to his son's, Alex. He stretched his bare chest and yawned. "If we can get to them first, we can put a stop to this."

"And if we can savage some of the weaponry, we can use it to defend the people," Mei-Ling added. Lion looked at the mountain cat who was in a dark jade vest. "That way, we don't have to protect the people as much." Lion nodded.

"This is what we'll do. Nelon, Mei-Ling, Sarah, Saber, Crane, Viper, and I will go into the Qi-don territory and see if we can't make the place look like an accident. Tai-gee, you stay here to look after Miracle, and Tigress, Po, Monkey, Mantis, Peng, Zan, Zeng, Master Shifu, and Krystal will stay here for the second line of defense and to keep people in line. Or near to it," Lion said.

"Why not just take all of us?" I asked.

"Three reasons. One: the less of us that are there, the more of us can be here if anything goes wrong. Two: like I said I need a second line of defense. And three: I don't want to keep track of so many people," Lion said with his hands on his head. I shook my head. Sometimes Lion's reasons were out of simple and plain laziness, something I could relate to.

"Alright, we'll stay here with Yoshi to keep an eye on him and protect the Valley yet again," I said. Lion nodded and off they were.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second," Lily interrupted, "Did you see what Lion and the others did?" Po shook his head. "Then how is the story going to go if you two were separated?" Lion and Po looked at each other. The kid had a point. Lion didn't see what was going on in the valley and Po didn't see what was happening with Lion. Lion finally came to a compromise.<p>

"How about this? First, Po will tell you what happened at the Valley and then I'll tell you all the action," he said with excitement. Po looked at him like he had just insulted him.

"We had excitement while you were gone. Especially with Yoshi, Peng, and Chu-hua over there," Po said pointing at the two blushing cats.

"What? What happened?" asked Lily.

* * *

><p>Well, after they left, Yoshi and I descended back down to the valley. There I realized that Yoshi had a stern and concerned face. I asked him what was wrong. "It's probably nothing. You see, ever since that day when Lion threw out my brother, he's been lingering around lately. Usually, he would be outside my courthouse, begging for money, which then he would gamble away. AGAIN. But ever since this morning when you guys came, he disappeared. I'm worried about him," he said openly.<p>

"I think he's alright, but I'll have the gang search for him to ease your conscience. See you later," I said as I rushed back up the mountain. Tigress and Viper were with Master Shifu talking. When Shifu and Viper started to walk away, I quietly pulled Tigress aside.

"Po wha-" I cut her off with a loving kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around me. Then suddenly she punched me in the gut. I stumbled back holding my stomach.

"What was that for?" I asked as she shook the pain in her hand away. Ever since I revealed my true tiger form, it was harder for her to hit me.

"For kissing me again," she said, "Why do you keep doing that?" I smirked as I got back up and grabbed her by the waist.

"Because I like doing it and I love you," I said as I was about to kiss her again but she gently pushed me away.

"I love you, too," she said a little strained, "But we have to be discreet about what we do around the others." I looked at her a little frustrated. "What?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Shifu knows, Alex knows, Krista knows, even Lion knows, and that in itself should be enough. Besides, don't you think that the others already know that we would be a couple? I bet you they've already made bets with each other about when we would come out with it," I exclaimed. Tigress laughed and gave her competitive look to me.

"Alright, how about this? When Lion gets back, we tell the others about it and if they made bets," she stopped to look around. "I'll show you a side of me that you've never seen before. And if they don't, you have to show me aside of you that you've never shown me before. It's a win-win" she whispered into my ear. I smiled, agreed to the bet, and started to walk to the training hall with her. "So, what did Yoshi want with you?"

"His brother is missing. I'm not too worried about it, but I have this uneasy feeling," I explained. Then I thought of something else. "Let me ask you a question. Do Yoshi and Chu-hua look alike to you? I mean more than she does with her father." Tigress thought about it for a while then nodded.

"But Yoshi and Chu-hua's father are brothers so they are going to look similar," she replied. I shrugged.

"Still, it's weird," I finished.


	12. KidnappingAGAIN

Kidnapping...AGAIN

* * *

><p>By this time, Tigress was red in the face while the others were laughing their guts out. Why oh why did Po have to tell them that part. "So you made a interesting bet," Krista snickered through her laughter, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."<p>

"What makes it so funny?" asked Lily. Everyone suddenly remembered that she was still in the group and stopped laughing.

"You'll find out when you're older. Much older," Po said. Tigress looked at him with a smile. He was very protective of his daughter, and the 'much older' implied that she wasn't going to be dating until she was 30. Or until she was strong enough to leave people paralyzed, or cut off something of men. ANYWAYS, Po continued with the story.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the Training Hall, Peng and Chu-hua were in the corner watching Tai-gee and Zeng spar. No one, except Lion Warriors of course, had seen two Lion Warriors fight against each other so this was promising. Tai-gee leapt into the air and shot three fireballs at Zeng. The duck dodged each one, then flapped his wings, moving the air. This caused Tai-gee to mess up his landing and land flat on his face. Tai-gee quickly recovered and stomped the ground causing a rock to pop up and launched straight at Zeng. Zeng broke through it, but right after the rock was Tai-gee and Tai-gee water punched him away. When Tai-gee thought he was about to win, Zeng in mid-air swung back around and fire kicked Tai-gee in the gut, making him fly away...and tumble down the stairs... again.<p>

"Why...OW...Doesahhh ow... this ow... keep ow. HAPPENING OWWW!" Tai-gee shouted as he bumped down the stairs. I laughed.

"I sincerely think that he is cursed to fall down those stairs for the rest of his life," I said. Then I turned to the group. "Alright, guys, we have a mission to do."

"But Po we can't leave the Jade Palace unprotected," Monkey said.

"We don't need to leave to Palace or the Valley. Yoshi's brother is missing, and we have to look for him," I replied. Chu-hua seemed very... unenthusiastic about searching for her father. She had just gotten two years of being away from him and now she had to go back and find him again?

"He's probably gambling again or past out somewhere," Chu-hua argued.

"Well, still, Yoshi wants us to find him. I know that he isn't the most ideal dad for you, Chu-hua, but it's for your uncle's sake," Tigress explained. Chu-hua rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go," She said about to get up, but little Zan sat her back down.

"Yes, let the masters go and you stay here with Zeng and help clean up. That way you won't get hurt," he said. She didn't seem to back down. "And you don't have to see your dad." She promptly went to help Zeng after he said that. "Wow, he really was that bad," Zan commented.

I looked at this young little duckling. I remember when we tried to hide the truth from Tigress when he came back when Lion was around. He was only 10 but he talked and acted 30. There were some things that he would do that resembled a child, like gagging when ever Krystal and Lion kissed. Anyways, there we went down to look for Yoshi's brother. Krista and Tigress got more info than we did. They asked an ordinary pig lady if she had seen the fallen emperor. She did, but with bad company. She said that he was with some gorilla bandits and was discussing something with them. Krista and Tigress regrouped with the others at Mr. Ping's shop and told us what they found out.

"That's definitely unusual, and dangerous. If this guy is trying to seek revenge, then we have a problem," I pointed out. My dad came in, giving us some bowls of soup. I drank mine noisily. Tigress shook her head while the others snickered a bit. I put the bowl down and smiled. "What? So there are somethings that I still do even though I'm not a panda. But getting back to the problem, Chu-hua's father may be in more dangerous hands. Especially, if it has anything to do with Chu-hua," I said. Monkey thought about it.

"What if you could sense him, like you sensed Chu-hua," he suggested. I had forgotten about that. I nodded, closed my eyes, and my vision went to a nearby underground lair surrounded by different kinds of thugs and bandits with Chu-hua's father in the middle and another small figure, Tong Fo.

"I'll give you my daughter tonight, if you'll supply the money," Chu-hua's father said with a smirk. Tong Fo jumped onto him and flung him to the ground.

"Just make sure that you have a royal person in here by tomorrow night," the small...whatever he is, said. (**seriously what animal is he, a lemur, a monkey, I don't know) **With that the lion fled the scene. I shook awake in a panic.

"Chu-hua's in danger! We have to get back up to the Palace," I yelled. We rushed up, but Peng got there first. We quickly told Chu-hua everything about it. "This is what we'll do, Zeng and Alex will be down the mountain protecting the mountain's perimeter, then Tigress and Krista will be outside the barracks on the southeast and the northwest. Zan and I will be outside of one of the rooms Chu-hua will be sitting in and Peng will be inside with her," I held back a snicker when I saw Peng's shocked and blushing face. "Tai-gee will be in the village looking for anything suspicious. Don't worry, dad will take care of Miracle for you." I said not forgetting his daughter. I laughed a bit thinking about how the little snow leopard would be biting Mr. Ping's tail feathers off.

"What about me?" asked Shifu.

"Master Shifu, I'll need you to be with Zan and me on this one, just for safety's sake. Personally I don't think they'll get by Zeng, Tigress, and Krista," I instructed him. I admit it was good to give orders. Anyways, we all got to our required spots when night came, and Shifu, Zan, and I were outside the door where Peng and Chu-hua were sitting. We, regardless of our...usual modesty, ease dropped on their conversation.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe my father would sell me off in a heartbeat, just when I got back too. Why is he my father?" she questioned as she put her head in her hands, almost crying. Peng sat beside her on the bed and cautiously put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright, you have Yoshi who takes good care of you. I don't know why all of this happened, but trust me we'll get through this," Peng said reassuringly. Chu-hua gently rested her head into his chest, making him blush. "Besides, you have people like me who care about you," he said almost unsure of himself. Chu-hua looked up at him, making Peng nervous.

"You care about me?" she asked slowly.

"Of course," Peng replied. Their heads started to slowly come closer to each other.

Until...

"Po! PO! PO!" Zeng came in shouting at the top of his lungs. Shifu, Zan, and I jumped and immediately turned back to see Chu-hua and Peng looking at the door.

"Darn it!" I shouted.

"So close!" Zan said.

"What is it Zeng?" Shifu asked impatiently. Zeng was still catching his breath when Tigress and Krista came in running.

"He's gone! Tai-gee just came up telling Zeng that he's gone," Krista panted.

"Who's gone?" Zan asked.

"Yoshi!" Zeng, Tigress, and Krista panted out in unison. Chu-hua and Peng slid the door away.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted.


	13. The Surprising Truth

The Surprising Truth

* * *

><p>"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where did he go?" I asked. Zeng had calmed down enough to talk.<p>

"Tai-gee was going around the village like you told him to. That's when he decided to check on Yoshi to see if he was alright. When he got there, Yoshi wasn't there, but there was a note on his door. It said, 'if you want to see Emperor Yoshi again, bring the princess to the underground lair near the south gate.' Chu-hua's father must have known that we would be here and decided to kidnap Yoshi instead. Po what do we do? This is obviously a trap, but either way we have no choice." I looked at the ground shaking my head.

This guy was getting on my last nerve. Before I could say anything else, Chu-hua spoke up. "I'll go to him."

"No! It's too dangerous for you," Peng objected.

"If I don't go then they might do something to Yoshi and I can't have that! He's more than an uncle to me, he's like a father to me. He's all that I have, Peng, please let me go," she replied. Peng looked at her for a long time then spoke to me.

"Can you get everyone out safely if anything goes wrong?" he asked. I nodded. "Then let's go."

"Good, Tai-gee and Alex are down the mountain waiting for us," Zeng said. "But how do you want to approach this?"

"The Chameleon maneuver," Zan said while everyone else nodded their head.

"What's that?" Peng asked.

"You'll see," I assured him.

We got to the underground lair. It was the same hideout that Tong Fo had used before. The same dark and dissolute place that had statues around it. Only Chu-hua and Peng went in while we went to our positions. "AH, it's good to see you two. Welcome to my humble abode," Tong Fo said coming out of the darkness. He snapped his fingers and gorilla thugs came out, took Chu-hua away, and threw her into a cell with Yoshi. "Ah, now my collection is complete. And here's your money," Tong Fo said as he was about to give the money to Chu-hua's scheming father. Peng growled, but Tong Fo stopped. "Wait."

"What? I gave you my daughter, now I get what I want fair and square," the lion said impatiently. Tong Fo jumped over to the cell and peered closely at Chu-hua, ignoring Peng's strained growls.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Mei-Wang, would you?" Chu-hua's and Yoshi's eyes widen.

"How do you know my mother?" Chu-hua asked.

"I used to know her before I was a criminal. She always made a right choice when it came to men," Tong Fo said.

"Why does that concern you?" Peng asked. Tong Fo turned to the snow leopard.

"Because this scheming lion isn't her father," he said pointing to Chu-hua's father. "Mei-Wang would never choose him, even if the man she was with cheated on her. The real father," he paused to look at Yoshi, "Is Emperor Yoshi." Everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean she's not mine I-"

"Oh, shut it." Tong Fo said as the gorilla thugs held the lion tight.

"Even though I wish it were true, you are sadly mistaken. Uncle Yoshi isn't my father," Chu-hua argued.

"Even though I did date her mother at one time, she couldn't be mine," Yoshi said. Tong Fo asked Yoshi to turn around. On the back of his neck, Yoshi had a cloth around him.

"What is that for then?" he asked. Yoshi lightly touched the back. He had forgotten about that.

"Oh, that was when...Mei-Wang...and...I," He trailed off. "I forgot about that night we had. But she insisted that it was my brother's."

"Well, is she dear brother?" asked Tong Fo to the lion knowingly. He sighed.

"No, Mei-Wang told me a long time ago that I wasn't her true father. The only reason that she gave her to me is because I was the emperor and she was looking out for her child. That way she would be well care for."

"She had the money to be cared for but not a person to care," Yoshi spat out bitterly.

"Look on the bright side, you finally have a caring father. Too bad that won't last," Tong Fo said sinisterly. Then, from the dark corner above, Dead Shot shot two arrows. Tong Fo stopped the first one but not the second one, because Zeng changed the air current at the last minute. Tong Fo quickly went to sleep, while the rest of us sprang out from our positions. Tigress and Krista surprised one of the gorillas while being in a gorilla suit. After the whole ordeal, Chu-hua's former father was about to take her, but Peng quickly side kicked him down to the ground.

"My hero," Chu-hua said smiling, wrapping her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. Peng smiled nervously. After the battle and putting Tong Fo and the lion in prison, we went back to the Jade Palace where Yoshi began to explain what happened.

"Before my brother and I met Mei-Wang, we were the best of friends. As close as brothers can be. So as brothers, when Mei-Wang came into our tribe, my brother recommend me to her. We had a great time together and got together, but one day, I was wondering that maybe it would be better for her to be married to my brother, since he was emperor. That way she would have everything she could need. She rejected at first, but after countless times of asking, she agreed to it. She and my brother seemed to be very good together. She soon, about 8 months after my brother and her got together, she gave birth to Chu-hua. When she died, my brother was a whole different person. And that's how this story goes," He ended.

"So you're my real father? I can't believe," Chu-hua said thoughtfully.

"I can," I said, "you two look almost exactly alike. I just didn't think it would be like this."

"Well, we have one doozy of a story to tell Lion and the others when they come back," Mantis said. We were in the kitchen at the time. Then, as soon as Mantis said that, Lion appeared in the doorway.

"WE'RE BACK! AND WE HAVE ONE HECK OF A STORY!" he exclaimed.


	14. The Other Story

The Other Story

* * *

><p>Lion clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Now it's my turn," He said with a playful smile. Po rolled his eyes.<p>

"So what happened with you guys?" Lily asked

* * *

><p>We left it was near night fall when we got into the Qi-don territory. We saw that the weapons were well guarded. It would prove very difficult to get the weapons because of one thing. Goliath. As in Temuti was guarding the weapons with some left over Mech-gators. Still it didn't seem difficult. We took out the gators and then got to Temuti. He...surrendered. Right then and there, I knew something was wrong. As Nelon started to tie up Temuti, Saber asked with a stern face, "There is a trap that you are not telling us about. What is it?" Temuti wickedly smiled.<p>

"You won't make it. You will never make it out of here alive. Not even you will MAKE IT!" he shouted. Just then Mei-Ling knocked him out. We all stared at her as she shook the pain out of her hand.

"Sorry, he was getting annoying," she muttered. I shook my head.

"Sarah, go into the weaponry room and get the weapons," I commanded. She went in and came back out empty-handed.

"They're gone!" she exclaimed. I rushed in with her. Sure enough the entire room was empty. It smelled like gunpowder in there, so I knew that there were some weapons in here. But where were they? I dashed over to Temuti and shook him awake.

"Come on you big idiot, wake up! Where are the weapons?" I demanded as he laughed madly.

"You've just missed them. They been transported to Junjie and his cats. YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! They've surrounded the exit out of the Qi-don territory back to your home. And if you fly, they'll open their fire on a nearby village. IT'S OVER HAHAHAHAHAHA" Again Mei-ling knocked him out.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Saber asked. I groaned.

"Okay, this is how it is. The moment we got into this territory, the trap was already sprung. They led us in here at the very heart so that it would be difficult to get out. To make matters worse, Temuti has given the weapons to someone who is not afraid of using them on innocent people, and Junjie will use them on a village, or worse, the Valley of Peace, if we don't meet him on the ground. Now the Lion Warriors' safety is secure, it's the normal people that are endangered here. Now, we have to fight our way OUT of the enemy's land. OY!" I explained exhausted.

"Well, might as well get a head start," Viper suggested.

"She's right," Nelon agreed sigh, "The longer we stay here, the more danger the people are in." I nodded and off we went. It only took us until we got out the front gate to see the rest of Temuti's spare mech gators. They were the double reinforced kind, so punching them head-on wasn't the answer, as Nelon found out quickly. "OW! That hurt!" he shouted as he nursed his hand.

"Never mind that," Sarah said throwing one of her daggers at the gators. "Keep fighting!" I ravaged the gators with my flaming claws and Sarah and Nelon water bended the others away. It took us a good ten minutes after which we were exhausted.

"That was harder than usual," Mei-ling panted out.

"And there's more on the way," I added, "Come on, we need to get out of here." I don't know how, but it seemed about every 5 minutes we were fighting tin can gators. By nightfall we were pooped and rested for the night. We sat around the fire in a frustrated discussion.

"I don't know how we are going to get out of this one without someone getting some bruises," Crane commented.

"I would prefer that we get the bruises then other innocent people," I said looking into the fire. Nelon rubbed his head in deep thought.

"Do you think that we can get out of this without anyone getting hurt?" He asked looking over to me. I can almost say I glared at him.

"I'll die trying," I replied in a most serious tone, "I will not allow this reign of terror plague innocent people. We must bring this whole thing to an end." The mountain cat yawned and stretched a bit.

"Well, we better get some sleep then. We got to get to the end of the territory by tomorrow. Goodnight guys," Mei-Ling finished. Night seemed to flash before my eyes. The blue morning sky started to show as we continued on our path. We finally came to the village at the end of the territory. There we saw by the hill we were standing on that Junjie was about to open fire on the entire village. The villagers were herded together in a tight circle. We quickly came down the mountain and snuck up to the scene.

"Why are you doing this, you monster?" pleaded a goat woman holding her baby. Junjie laughed lightly.

"My dear lady," he said in a sinister tone, "I am just forcing someone's hand is all."

"Well, you did it," I said coming out of the hiding place. Junjie and his goons turned around. He smiled wickedly. "Why are you smiling? You should know that we Lion Warriors come in numbers." Then Sarah, Mei-Ling, Saber, Nelon, Crane, and Viper came out of their hiding places. Junjie snapped his fingers and several other snow leopards came out, about 20 each with a new gun powdered gun in their hands.

"Well, if I'm correct. It seems that you are outnumbered," Junjie said. He was right. Even if we did take down his goons, one of them was bound to hit the villagers. There was almost nothing we could do.

Then I looked up to the hillside. I saw something that made me smile. I looked back at Junjie and said "You are correct, but you are outmatched," I said pointing to the figure on the hill. There, to my surprise, was Attila the Hun and his band of soldiers. They charged down the mountain and fought Junjie's goons. With Junjie in confusion, the Lion Warriors and I stole all the guns out of the leopards' hands using our lighting speed power. Attila, his soldiers, and the rest of us captured Junjie and his goons, and the village was saved. I smiled at our yak friend in confusion. "Why are you here?" I asked. He laughed and patted me hard on the back.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my villages. But when I heard that this village was being threatened by criminals, I decided to come and help. It was pure chance that I ran into you," Attila replied. I looked up into the sky and it seemed to be smiling back at me. It wasn't chance, but an answer to prayer. After that Attila went his way and we came out of the Qi-don territory and escaped home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to get this story out there quickly. I have another idea for another story in mind.<strong>


	15. Telling the Truth and Showing It

Telling the Truth and Showing It

* * *

><p>"That's what happened and that's the whole story of the mission," Lion concluded.<p>

"So what happened after you guys came back?" Lily asked her father.

* * *

><p>After Lion and the others finished telling their story, I looked over to Tigress. She tried her best to avoid my stare. She knew that it was time, she just didn't want to do it now. She, in the basic terms, was shy. I say she was afraid, but she denies that to the bone. I stood up, causing Tigress to look at me. I walked over to her, knelt down, and kissed her in front of everyone. I could tell she was shocked beyond belief. She slowly started to kiss back. I smiled when I heard the ruckus in the kitchen. I heard a creaking sound, meaning Crane's mouth dropped. I heard a lot of metal clattering, meaning almost everyone dropped their utensils and plates. I heard Lion and Krista laughing and Shifu chuckled a little. When we parted, I looked around to the funniest scene in my life. Viper, Monkey, Crane, Peng, and Zeng all stood with their mouths as wide open as their eyes, Saber's mouth was closed but his eyes were wider, and Tai-gee's arms were flailing about and he was trying to say something but nothing came out. Also, Nelon had fainted and was on the ground with Mantis who followed suit, Lion and Krista were still laughing, Shifu and Alex were shaking their heads with a smile on their faces, Mei-ling and Sarah covered their mouths with their hands but I could tell by their faces they were smiling, Chu-hua and Yoshi were confused, and Zan just gagged. After Tigress and I laughed at the scene, I helped Tigress up and announced, "Everyone, Tigress and I are in a relationship."<p>

"I think that was made clear, Po," Lion said through his laughter. Zeng finally smiled.

"Congrats, Po," He said as he shook Po's hand. Tai-gee finally came out of his stupor.

"Whoa! Wait! When did this happened?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the others said in unison.

"About a couple weeks ago. Only Krista, Shifu, Alex, and Lion knew," Tigress explained.

"Wait! Baba, sis, bro, and sis of sis knew? Why didn't you tell me...I mean us?" Tai-gee asked as his voice climbed in pitch.

"We wanted to be 'secretive'," I said mocking Tigress. Saber actually chuckled a little.

"If Lion knows then that should be enough," he said

"Thank you! I tried to tell her that," I replied in a frustrated tone.

"So, what do you guys want to say?" Tigress asked the others who were still in shock. By this time Nelon and Mantis were up off the ground. There was a long pause before Crane, Viper, Peng, and Sarah shouted at Monkey, Tai-gee, and Mantis, "Ha! Told you! Pay up!" With that Monkey, Tai-gee, and Mantis sighed and reluctantly gave them the money. Po laughed and looked at Tigress.

"Told you they would have bets. You too, Peng?" I asked.

"I was to get my money from Zeng if I wasn't here," Peng explained.

"And you brother?" I questioned.

"I... thought that maybe you would but I was doubtful," Tai-gee said. I smiled at Tigress wickedly.

"So how are you going to exactly pay up with our bet?" I said.

"You guys had a bet? On what?" Viper asked.

"He betted that you guys would already have made bets when we told you about our relationship. He won," Tigress explained with a bit of mischief in her face.

"So what do I win?" I asked. Tigress smiled at me very mischievously and left the room saying.

"You'll see." I am the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p>"What did you win daddy?" Lily asked.<p>

"UHH...You'll learn when you're older, much older," Po replied. Lily huffed in disappointment. Then she asked another question.

"So what happened with Peng and Chu-hua?"

* * *

><p>After your mother left the room, I followed her. We actually left to a fresh empty house that Shifu made for guests. Shifu didn't mind, and we stayed there for about a week doing...a personal mission. ANYWAYS, I heard all of what happened to Peng and Chu-hua after that week from Tai-gee and Yoshi. So after we left, Peng and Chu-hua went outside and sat at the Sacred Peach Tree Sapling hill. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Peng started laughing and said, "It's amazing how much Po has changed since I last saw him. First he was just an ordinary important friend. Now he's my best friend with Tigress as his girlfriend."<p>

"Yeah," Chu-hua said chuckling nervously, "That is amazing." They were silent again. Chu-hua sighed and said hesitantly, "Peng...why do you...doubt yourself so much?" This made Peng confused.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Chu-hua looked at the ground nervously.

"Well...when we were coming back from Attila when you came for me, I overheard you and Po talking about you and me," by now Peng's face was stuck in worried, "You put yourself so down and lifted me up so high that it made it seem that you were worth nothing."

"I am worth nothing," Peng said looking over the cliff below, "I'm a potter related to the greatest criminal in the world. Worth less than the people that I protect. I don't even deserve to be with the masters of the Jade Palace much less the legendary Lion Warriors. I'm just nothing." Chu-hua quickly kiss him on the cheek witch made him blush.

"You are worthy to me," She said putting her hand over his hands. Peng rested his hand over hers and looked into her gentle eyes. They didn't notice that they were inching closer to together, nor did they care. Their lips came together and their eyes closed. Chu-hua rested her hands on Peng's chest and Peng wrapped his arms around her waist. They parted and said at the same time, "I love you." Fortunately, they didn't notice Tai-gee and Yoshi behind them spying.


	16. The End

The End

* * *

><p>"You were spying on us!?" The couple exclaimed in embarrassment as the others laughed their tails off. Yoshi and Tai-gee smiled sheepishly.<p>

"We were just...worried about you two. Yeah, let's go with that," Yoshi said digging himself more in a hole.

"Don't say anything else, Yoshi. You'll incriminate yourself more than you can," Po said. "And that's what the 'other mission' we had. It was very interesting and through it all, our family got bigger."

"And more annoying," Krista muttered. Tigress playfully nudged her in the ribs. Just then Miracle, her mother, Viper, Crane, Nelon, and Zan came into the training room.

"Hey, Cousin Peng and Cousin Chu-hua are here," Miracle said joyfully. Peng smiled as he hugged the girl.

"You've grown," Peng replied as he looked at the 16 year old snow leopard. Miracle stood at her tallest. Lily rushed up to Miracle and hugged her.

"Hey, Miracle, bet you 10 almond cookies that I can get to the Hall of Heroes before you," Lily said competitively.

"You're on!" Miracle exclaimed as she dashed off.

"Hey, no head starts!" Lily screamed after her chasing her. The others laughed.

"I sincerely think that we have the same gambling and betting problem that Chu-hua's former father had," Po said with a smile.

"Ah well. It's nice to relive memories, especially if they bing us closer together," Lion said as he threw his arms around Po's and Tai-gee's shoulders.

"Oh for the love of Pete, don't get all emotional on us," Zan said. Everyone just laughed as they just spread happiness through the day.


End file.
